


Two Omegas and an Alpha

by mnwood



Series: Typecast 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas add a third. And a fourth. And a fifth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all you assholes out there who wanted less of Lisa in Typecast. You brought this on yourselves.

 

 

_Three months earlier_

“Need help?”

“Yeah, I’ll wash if you load.”

Lisa shoves a wet plate into Dean’s hand, so he opens the dishwasher and places it in the bottom rack. They fall into a silent routine for several minutes.

“I’m so bad at keeping up with dishes,” Lisa complains once she’s down to the final few pieces of silverware.

“I know.”

“Where’s Cas?”

“Putting Ben to bed. Kid’s growing like a weed.”

“You know he’s old enough to put himself to bed, right?” Lisa turns toward Dean and picks up her glass of wine off the counter.

“Well, to be fair, Cas is a little drunk.” 

“Oh yeah? And what about you?” Lisa deliberately raises her eyebrows and tips back her glass.

Dean huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I’m driving.”

“You could always…” She steps toward him and eyes him up and down. “Stay here.”

“O...K.” Dean stealthily takes the glass out of Lisa’s hand and sets it on the counter. “This is why we don’t get drunk together, sweetheart.” 

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m proud of you.”

“What’s that now?”

She steps back just a half-foot. “For what you did at the Oscars. And, well, for _winning_ an Oscar. But the other thing’s more important.”

“You think so?”

She nods while reaching for the bottle of wine.

Dean considers stopping her but decides against it at the last second. A thought enters his head, a memory he hasn’t let himself dwell on in the six months since Cas said it.

_"I would enjoy watching you fuck Lisa."_

Cas was high out of his mind that night thanks to Claire being home on a break the week before and carelessly leaving her stash on her nightstand when she left. Dean didn’t smoke any of it.

_"Dude, you’re high. Quit saying stupid shit."_

_"She’s family, isn’t she? I think it’s something we should consider. And then we should discuss it with her."_

_"All right, time to get you to bed."_

_"No, Dean, listen—Dean—put—me—down."_

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Dean clears his throat and moves away from the counter. He instinctively goes to his regular place at Lisa’s table and takes a seat.

“You sure you’re OK? You smell…off.” She stays at the counter and refills her glass.

_“You_ smell off,” he mumbles.

“Dean.” 

When he looks up, she’s right there standing next to the table with a lazy smile on her face.

“You smell like you’re turned on, handsome.”

He clears his throat again and momentarily chokes on air. “I’m, uh, I’m—”

“Dean?” Cas asks from just outside the kitchen.

Dean turns and tries to school his panicked expression as he makes eye contact with Cas. “Yeah, uh, you ready to go?”

“It’s barely past 9, you guys should stay a while. Come on, Dean, lighten up.” Lisa gently punches him in the arm, a gesture she never does sober.

“I wouldn’t mind having another glass of wine,” Cas says without making any sort of movement past the doorway.

Lisa shoves the bottle of wine at Dean and tells him to head into the living room. Cas then leads him to the couch and takes the bottle out of his hands to set on the coffee table. 

“Cas, what are you—”

Dean’s sentence dissolves into a satisfied growl as Cas presses the palm of his hand over his crotch. He cants his hips up and is rewarded with more pressure.

“Am I interrupting something?” Lisa asks with a laugh as she sets three wine glasses on the coffee table and plops down into the armchair.

Cas doesn’t stop rubbing his hand back and forth over Dean’s pants as he asks, “May we stay in your guest bedroom tonight, Lisa?”

“Of course. I’m guessing that means Dean will take a glass of wine now.”

“Yes, he will.”

A glass is thrust into Dean’s hand and he drinks the whole thing and hands it back. There is a bead of sweat running down the side of his face, and Cas’ hand is the only thing keeping him grounded.

“You know what’s better than an omega?” Cas whispers in his ear, his lips so close that it tickles.

“Hmm?” 

“Two omegas.”

“Cas—you don’t even—like—sex—”

Cas and Lisa both laugh, and Lisa sounds like she’s a lot closer than the armchair but Dean’s eyes are squeezed shut so there’s really no way to know.

Except that there’s a hand stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and a hand on his crotch and another hand rubbing his chest and teasing his nipples through his shirt and still another on his thigh—

“What the hell—are you guys—doing—”

He’s handed another glass of wine.

He downs it even faster than the first one, and when he opens his eyes to hand it back he’s faced with Cas and Lisa leaning over him in order to kiss each other.

_OK, what the fuck._

They both have a hand on his crotch now, and the longer he watches them kiss the more he feels like he could come right there in his pants.

Eventually Cas and Lisa pull away from each other and smile shyly as they knock their foreheads together. When they sit back on either side of Dean again, Cas kisses and bites behind his ear before whispering, “Do you want to fuck Lisa?”

On his other side, Lisa whispers, “Do you want to fuck me?”

“I want—I want—”

Cas expertly unbuckles his belt and slides his hand down the front of Dean’s pants. 

“I want _you_ to fuck her,” Dean manages to spit out.

There is dead silence for a few seconds before a third glass is placed in Dean’s hand. 

Cas continues jacking him, but Lisa stands and reaches a hand out to Dean.

“My bed is a bit more private than the couch,” she explains.

Cas’ hand is gone in a second, and Dean whines at the loss of contact. Lisa pulls him up, and he manages to snatch the bottle of wine off the table and start chugging it as they walk.

_I don’t even_ like _wine._

“Are you OK?” Cas asks seriously as they climb the stairs.

Dean nods, his eyes glued to Lisa’s ass ahead of him.

“It’s all right, Dean. She’s family.”

_She’s family. This is fine. It’s just sex, anyway. It’s not like she’s going to move in with me and Cas. Is it even possible to be mated to more than one person?_

“Quit thinking so hard,” Cas interrupts.

When they reach Lisa’s room, everything happens in a rush. Lisa takes her shirt off and grabs Dean by the lapels, pulling herself against him in a kiss unlike any they shared when they were actually dating. Dean can feel Cas pressed to his back, his mouth on his neck, but he’s too focused on tracing the contours of Lisa’s perfect body in front of him. She laughs when he kisses her breasts, and with a growl he lifts her up around his waist and carries her blindly to the bed.

Cas follows closely behind, and once they’re all in bed he pushes Dean away and removes the rest of Lisa’s clothes for her.

“Would you mind sucking Dean off while I fuck you?” he asks conversationally.

Lisa grins and makes eye contact with Dean as she answers, “I’d rather eat him out.”

As if they already planned it beforehand, Lisa positions herself on Cas’ lap reverse cowboy style and motions for Dean to get in front of her. Cas fumbles to get his pants off with Lisa on top of him, and then he takes a couple of minutes to get hard. Dean looks at Cas and raises his eyebrows in a silent question of, “You going to be all right?” Lisa doesn’t even seem to notice.

Cas digs his hands into Lisa’s hips and whispers to her that he’s ready. She winks at Dean as she lifts herself up and sinks down on his cock. Her mouth drops open in a silent sigh, and she reaches a hand back to grip Cas’ forearm as she begins slowly moving up and down. 

“Been a long time since I did this,” she admits very quietly.

Cas kisses her neck and whispers something in her ear that makes both of them laugh. Lisa turns her attention to Dean and motions again for him to present.

He shakes his head no and jacks himself for a few more minutes. Watching his alpha fuck another omega is doing all kinds of things to his libido, and he’s not about to stop just to get a rim job.

Eventually, however, the slick between his legs becomes too wet to ignore, and so he spins himself around on the bed and falls to his hands and knees, pushing his ass up so Lisa can reach it.

Lisa hums happily, smacks his mating bite, and squeezes his ass cheeks in her hands before diving her tongue in as far as it’ll go. It’s shocking, and Dean tenses and produces more slick at the contact. 

After several more minutes, Lisa shouts through her orgasm with three fingers buried in Dean’s ass. Cas continues to push up into her until he finally relaxes in the wake of his orgasm. Dean extricates himself from Lisa and goes back to jerking himself off, with less urgency this time.

“You knot her?” he asks gruffly.

Cas nods slowly, his eyes closed and his hands roaming up and down Lisa’s sides.

“Well, don’t come too many times inside of her because as soon as that knot goes down it’s my turn.”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas answers lazily.

“You want me to…?” Lisa finishes her sentence by reaching out and covering Dean’s hand with her own.

Dean nods and takes his hand off his dick. Lisa uses light pressure and a slow rhythm, knowing that the goal is simply to stay hard until Cas is ready to go again.

They sit in silence for the next 20 minutes. Dean briefly considers that he could fall asleep with Lisa’s hand on his cock. Luckily, though, Cas’ knot goes down faster than usual and Dean presents himself again the same way he did to Lisa.

“Lisa, would you mind…?” Cas doesn’t have to finish his question before Lisa is taking his cock in her mouth to speed up the process of getting him hard again.

Cas casually pushes three fingers inside of Dean while Lisa gives him head, and Dean stifles a laugh at how composed Cas is during sex. Without warning, Cas slides his cock across Dean’s back and sinks in with ease. 

Dean immediately feels like he’s going to come, but he knows Cas is going to take longer so he tries to stave it off. Cas pounds into him so hard that his elbows scrape across the stitching in Lisa’s bedspread, and he has to dig the balls of his feet into the mattress to keep his knees from sliding forward. Cas’ breathing grows erratic behind him, his hands holding Dean’s hips so tightly that they’re sure to leave bruises.

But it’s only when Cas slows down and relaxes that he comes with a soft sigh and a couple of pats to Dean’s ass. Dean takes his cock in his hand and barely has to do anything at all before he’s spilling all over the bed.

Knotted together, they reposition themselves on the bed so that they’re lying next to each other. Lisa is asleep on the other side, one hand covering her crotch as if she tried to masturbate and was simply too tired to do so.

“Wait a second, am I in heat?” Dean asks.

“Very close. You will be tomorrow.”

“Is Lisa…?”

“If we stay here, she will be tomorrow as well.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes, that’s what I intend to do to you two all weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pukes five times in four days before finally caving and buying a pregnancy test. Well, before he has his assistant buy him a pregnancy test. He really doesn’t need to see “Dean Winchester Pregnancy Scare” on the cover of  _People_ anytime soon.

“At least they all know you’re an omega,” he mutters to himself as he stares down at the stick in front of him. 

There’s no mistaking it: he’s pregnant. 

Goddamn it.

The good thing is that he just finished production on his next film, and he won’t have to do publicity for another couple of months. He can take time off and figure out how the hell he’s supposed to handle the situation. Omega men are rare enough; omega men capable of getting pregnant are like winning the lottery and getting struck by lightning in the same day.

The bad thing is that Cas flew out to London less than a week ago to appear as a recurring guest star on a new BBC show. He won’t be home for another month and a half at least.

God _damn it._

Dean throws the stick in the garbage and pulls out his phone to arrange for a private jet to take him to London. He doesn’t want to have this conversation over the phone.

Just as he’s dialing his assistant, there’s a knock on the door.

“Hey, Lis,” he greets as casually as he can when he opens the door.

She usually just pushes right inside and makes herself at home, but today she doesn’t move from her spot on the doorstep.

“What’s up?” he tries, still trying to sound casual.

She looks up at the sky and then down at her feet. She sighs. “I’m pregnant.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that if y'all think I'm capable of writing pregnant!Dean without succumbing to chubby kink then think again.
> 
> Also a real warning for brief mentions of abortion.

_“Did you two seriously start without me?”_

_“Shut up! We’re in heat and you took the longest shower of all time!”_

_“And you don’t give a fuck about sex!” Dean chimes in, imitating Lisa’s melodramatic tone._

_He bucks his hips up, and Lisa moans and digs her fingernails into his shoulder. He’s not sure how they got into this position, but he’s got a lap full of beautiful omega and a very large dildo being pushed and pulled erratically in his ass and he is not complaining. Well, one small complaint._

_“Lis, can you—I know it’s hard but—focus on—”_

_“Oh! Right, sorry.”_

_The pressure in his ass immediately switches from slightly irritating to pleasurable. He sighs his thanks._  

_“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Cas mumbles from the other side of the room, and Dean and Lisa both turn their attention toward him._

_He’s standing against the dresser, half-hard cock in his hand and towel pooled around his feet._

_“Rut not hitting you, honey?” Dean asks just before Lisa clenches around his cock and very nearly makes him come._

_“Soon. I can feel it. And trust me, I really,_ really  _want it.”_

 _Dean raises an eyebrow at Lisa and gets a small shrug as an OK. He beckons Cas over and encourages him to sit up on his knees so that his cock is hanging between Lisa and Dean’s heads. They smirk at each other before both leaning forward and opening their mouths wide in an attempt to jumpstart their alpha’s rut._  

_Half an hour later, an explosion of come fills Dean’s mouth as his second orgasm of the morning hits him. Lisa sighs in relief as come fills her up, and Dean feels her slick dripping down his balls. Her heat is fucking ridiculous._

_And now Cas is in rut, too. For their next round, they look like goddamn animals with Lisa at the bottom, Dean in the middle and Cas at the top. Dean’s never felt so over-stimulated in his entire life._  

 

“Lis…” 

“I know. We have to know, right? It matters. We  _need_ to know. How long do the tests take?”

“You’re not considering…?” Dean folds his hands on the table as he leans forward. He really wishes Lisa would make eye contact with him. 

“What? No! You know Ben’s an O/O kid, and I wouldn’t just… _discard_ a second kid just because I can’t fuck alphas like a normal fucking omega.”

Dean reaches out and cups his hand over Lisa’s, attempting to soothe her by rubbing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. “Look, we’ll get the test done and, uh, hope that it’s Cas’. And if it’s not, we’re still going to love the kid just the same, right? Nothing will change in that department.”

Lisa leans back in her chair and yanks her hand away. Dean immediately misses the contact. “I just can’t believe how stupid we were.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.” 

Dean lets that sit for a while. Eventually he gets up and takes their empty mugs to the sink. As he’s cursorily washing them, a wave of nausea hits him and he has to fight back a gag.

“Um, are you all right?” Lisa asks without getting up from her spot at the table.

Dean laughs humorlessly and stays facing the sink. “At least we don’t have to worry about whose mine is.”

The time between the scrape of her chair against the floor and the press of her hand between his shoulder blades is unrealistically fast, and yet.

“You’re sure you—”

“Apparently despite my gender and age and all the suppressants and blockers I’ve been on all my life, this can still happen. Ain’t I a lucky guy.” He grips the edge of the sink and shies away from Lisa’s touch.

“Have you told him?” 

“No. I don’t want to do it over the phone. You want to fly to London with me?” 

Lisa laughs and steps away from him. “I would if I wasn’t a regular human being with a regular job I have to go to every day. You can tell him when you get there, or better yet, call me when you’re with him.”

“Yeah, OK. I can do that.”

Lisa presses her hand to Dean’s cheek and turns his face toward her. She smiles warmly at him before reaching up for a reassuring kiss.

“We’re having twins, Dean.”

“Ugh, fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Cas is searching for utensils to eat his take-out when there’s a persistent knock on his door. He sighs and presses his fingers to his eyes before crossing his apartment. He’s worked four 12-hour days in a row and is not in the mood to pretend like he cares about whoever is interrupting his evening.

When he opens the door and sees his mate standing there looking sheepish and as handsome as any A-list movie star, he yanks him inside by the front of his Henley and presses him up against the door for a kiss. 

“I missed you,” he says as he slots a leg between Dean’s and purposely rubs his thigh along his cock.

Dean groans, but it sounds more irritated than aroused. “As much as I love the mood you’re in right now, I, uh, did come here for a reason.”

Cas doesn’t let up, pushing their bodies closer together and leaving a trail of kisses down Dean’s neck. He pulls away just enough to whisper against his skin, “You’re pregnant.”

“Fuck, you can smell it on me already?”

“Of course. You're my omega.” 

That awakens something in Dean, and suddenly Cas is the one being manhandled back until they crash into a wall. Dean hikes Cas’ leg up around his waist and digs his fingers as deep as they’ll go through his jeans. The kiss, however, is lazy and slow and not nearly as intrusive as Cas wishes it was. Then again, Dean’s kisses never are—the only setting he has is “tender.” 

“I love you,” Cas says between kisses. “I can’t wait to have a child with you.” More kisses. “You’re already such a good father.”

“Lisa’s pregnant, too.”

Cas pushes Dean away but keeps him at arm’s length. “Whose is it?” 

“Don’t know yet. Cas—” 

“I need to come home. I can’t be here while I have two pregnant omegas to care for. I can’t be away while you’re—”

“Whoa, whoa, hey, slow down. You’re going all alpha on me, and you know I hate that.”

“You do not,” Cas mutters childishly.

“None of that overprotective bullshit, all right? I can stay here for a week. Then you’ll only have about a month left, and Lisa and I can worry about each other without some stinky alpha breathing down our necks.”

“The failure rate of pregnancies is higher when the alpha is not—”

“Dude, I know, everyone knows that. That’s why you see single, pregnant omegas sticking together. Stronger bond than any alpha. We’ll be fine without you.”

Cas wrings his hands in defeat. He can’t deny that Dean’s right. 

“Has Lisa scheduled an appointment to determine who the father of her child is?”

Dean raises an eyebrow at him and doesn’t answer. Instead, he walks to the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards.

Cas follows him and decides that instead of waiting impatiently for an answer, he’s going to sit on his ass and eat his take-out.

Dean sits across from him with a box of Wheat Thins. He starts shoving handfuls in his mouth at a time as he says, “I think no matter who’s biologically the kid’s dad we’re both in this.”

“I agree.”

“I need to talk to Lis. We don’t really have room in our house for her and Ben, but I don’t think we should be living so far away from each other. I mean, maybe they don’t need to live with us, but—" 

“Dean.” 

Dean looks at Cas with terror in his eyes.

“We obviously need to have this conversation with Lisa, but because you and I are mated we should have it with just the two of us first.”

Cas waits for Dean to nod before he continues.

“It is of course up to Lisa to decide in what capacity we are involved in her child’s life, but—” 

“Like hell it is, that’s our kid, too!”

Cas narrows his eyes at him. Dean slumps in his chair. “But assuming that she will want us involved, we have to consider the possibility that we could be in a relationship with her.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Of course, she wouldn’t be able to become a mate to us, but…” 

“You mean—you and I  _dating_ Lisa? Together?” 

“I don’t know if that’s the right word for it, but yes. If that’s what all three of us decide is best, then we need to consider remodeling our house—”

“Cas, you know how I feel about that house.”

“I understand, but as you already said, there is not enough room for the amount of people we could be adding to our family.”

Dean chews on his bottom lip and looks off into the distance for a minute. Then he opens his mouth as if to speak and changes his mind. He stares at Cas’ take-out pensively.

Cas takes one more bite and slides the container over to his mate. “Dean, this is a decision we can’t take lightly. I need to know how you feel about being in a relationship with Lisa.” 

Dean pushes the food around and doesn’t look up at Cas. “How do  _you_ feel?”

“I love Lisa, and I would be more than happy to bring her and Ben into our home.” 

Dean’s brow furrows, but he continues pushing the food around. After a long stretch of silence, he says, “I don’t know, man, I'm not even cut out to be in a relationship with  _one_ person.”

It dawns on Cas that Dean might feel threatened, that he could believe that Cas wants Lisa in their lives because Dean is not enough. If pushing this issue makes him feel unwanted or unloved, then Cas has to drop it immediately both for Dean’s sake and for the health of his pregnancy. He settles on simply asking, “Would you prefer not to have to make this decision tonight?”

He nods a bit childishly.

Cas sighs and moves around the table to hug Dean from behind. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and presses his face into his neck. “You’re here for a week?”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Good. We’ve gone over too many days this week, so I have tomorrow morning off. How’s your appetite? Any strange cravings yet?”

“Dude, I  _just_ found out I’m pregnant. Chill,” Dean says as he shoves a large piece of chicken in his mouth. 

“I simply meant that we could go to the market tomorrow since I have very little food here. There’s also a nice place we could get breakfast and maybe come back here and…” Cas slides one hand down the center of Dean’s chest until he hits his belt buckle.

Dean hums and arches into the touch. “Pregnancy smell making you horny, tiger?” he teases.

Cas steps away and straightens up. “Maybe.”

Dean laughs and finishes the food, then he stands and pulls Cas into his arms for a kiss. He pulls away just enough to say, “My appetite’s just fine, and the morning sickness is a blast. And get ready for some fun mood swings over the next week, buddy.”

Cas kisses him hard. Very seriously, he says, “You and I are going to be fathers. I’ve never felt this excited in my entire life.” 

“You know, most people saying that with a completely straight face I wouldn’t believe them, but I 100 percent believe you. Now let’s call Lisa and let her know that you know, and then I’m going to let you fuck me into next week.”

 

* * *

 

Despite the judgmental look on Cas’ face, Dean reaches over and steals both pieces of bacon off his plate. He dips them in syrup, squirts some ketchup on them, and rubs at the fullness in his belly as he shoves them in his mouth.

“What?” he asks as he chews.

“You’re going to throw all of that up,” Cas muses. He picks up his fork and knife and cuts into his waffle.

“This is the first time I’ve been hungry in a week, dude.” He pours more syrup onto his plate, not just hitting the pancakes but also the eggs and hash browns, too. “Excuse me for taking advantage.”

“I’m not going to stop you. I will, however, tell you when your choices are disgusting.”

Dean stares at him and shoves half a pancake in his mouth.

“Um, excu-excuse me.”

Dean and Cas both turn toward the young girl who is standing next to their table, visibly shaking from head to toe.

“Hey, sweetheart, what can we do for you?” Dean asks after quickly swallowing his food and wiping his mouth.

The girl’s eyes widen, and she shoves a napkin and pen at Dean.

With a soft laugh, Dean takes the offered items and scribbles his signature. “What’s your name?” 

“C-Clair.”

“Imagine that, we’ve got a kid named Claire,” Dean says as he writes her name.

“No ‘e’!” Clair shouts. “I know Claire Novak has an ‘e’ at the end, but my name doesn’t. Sorry. I-I’m a big fan.” She takes the napkin and pen from Dean and shoves them at Cas.

Cas smiles and signs his name beneath Dean’s. He hands the napkin back to Clair and tells her to take good care of it.

“I’m going to frame it,” she declares while staring down at it. “My friends are going to be so jealous.”

She runs off, and they resume their breakfast. People in the restaurant sneak glances at them, but they ignore it. They aren’t nearly as well known here as they are in the U.S.

“We probably shouldn’t speak so loudly about...you know,” Cas whispers with a glance down to Dean’s stomach.

Dean laughs and pats his belly. “We should figure out how to tell people. There’s no way we can hide it for long.”

Cas narrows his eyes and looks off into the distance. “What was that podcast you wanted to go on when  _Bright Atlanta_ came out?” 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean rolls over in bed and gets a face full of hair. Instead of being annoyed, he nuzzles closer and wraps a protective arm around Lisa’s belly. She sighs softly in her sleep and nestles back against him. He pushes her hair to the side so he can kiss her shoulder, and she squirms in protest.

“Hey, Dad comes home in a couple of days,” Dean whispers against her skin.

“Ugh, don’t call him that,” she gripes.

“Oh, so you _are_ awake.”

“Mm.”

He kisses her shoulder again. “I’m going to go make breakfast. Still craving olives?”

“Mm-hmm. Oh, and wake Ben up, too, please.”

“You got it.”

After disentangling himself from Lisa, Dean pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of Lisa’s pajama pants and heads over to Ben’s room to flick the light on and off until Ben throws a pillow at him and calls him a jerk.

He snacks as he makes breakfast, still relying heavily on the excuse that the kid is hungriest in the morning. (Never mind the fact that he’s already starting to show while Lisa still looks flat as a board. He should probably lay off the salt and vinegar chips.)

“Are those my pants?” Lisa asks as she plops down at the counter.

“Is that my shirt?”

She looks down at the t-shirt swallowing her frame and shrugs.

“I like these flowy pants of yours,” Dean explains with a swish of his hips. “If the elastic stretched a bit more in the waist I’d want to wear them all the time.” 

“Sorry, buddy, I don’t think they make silk, cheetah-print capri pajama pants for men.” 

“Pregnant men?”

She looks up at the ceiling like she’s considering it.

He sets a plate of olive-infested eggs in front of her. “So anyway, Cas is coming home in two days.”

“Oh, right.” She presses her hands to her stomach and looks down at it as she says childishly, “You hear that, kiddo? Your dad’s almost home.”

“Dude, pregnancy is making you act so weird.”

“I know.”

Ben runs into the kitchen then, and Dean fixes him a plate of eggs while yelling at him to slow down.

“Do I have to move out of my room now?” Ben asks.

“Hey. Quit eavesdropping on our conversations, kid.”

“No, sweetie, you don’t,” Lisa answers. “Cas will stay with me and Dean. And when the renovations are being done…”

“We’ll keep living here,” Dean confirms. “It’ll suck, but hopefully they can get it done quickly. I mean, I’m kind of famous, so maybe that’ll expedite the process.” 

Lisa sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Dean knows this topic stresses her out, so he changes the subject. It hardly helps, and by the end of breakfast they’re taking their plates to the sink in silence.

It’s been a really hard month without Cas.

Only a week ago did they finally learn that Cas is the father of Lisa’s kid, but knowing has only made their situation harder. They’re both carrying Cas’ kids, and Cas is on the other side of the world. They Skype with him every day, but it hardly helps. They all hang up feeling sad and lonely, and if Dean has to see Cas cry one more goddamn time—

Dean and Lisa tried living apart. It lasted about a week.

They tried staying in separate bedrooms. That also lasted about a week.

It turned out all the worrying he and Cas did was for nothing. Lisa and Ben fit into their lives so seamlessly that they made life _easier_ instead of more complicated. 

Of course, they haven’t told anyone what’s going on. They’re waiting until the second trimester to tell anyone about the pregnancies, and Dean doesn’t even know if he should publicly proclaim it until after the kid is born and the media inevitably finds out. He has a much higher risk for miscarriage, but he is also way too fucking excited to tell people. 

Only a couple more months.

Neither he nor Lisa goes to the airport to pick up Cas when he lands. He’s on a private jet anyway, so there will be a driver ready to take him wherever he needs to go. If it were up to Cas, he’d fly commercial and drive himself home from the airport, but even he had to admit about a year ago that he was gaining too much fame to do normal people things anymore. It was with a heavy heart he had said it, but Dean still laughed at him.

When Dean hears the key turning in the lock at the side door, he sprints over to it and bounces from foot to foot in anticipation. Lisa is sitting at the kitchen table and doesn’t look up from her tablet, but she does make fun of Dean for being a “needy omega.”

“Pregnant you is mean,” Dean shoots back with no real venom behind the words.

Cas curses on the other side of the door, so Dean relents and unlocks it himself. He almost yanks the door handle clean off as he pulls it open. He jumps into Cas’ arms, causing his alpha to drop all of his luggage at the threshold.

“I missed you, too, Dean,” Cas greets as he carries Dean back into the kitchen. “You’re a bit heavy.”

“He’s gained, like, 10 pounds already,” Lisa chimes in with a laugh. “He eats salt and vinegar chips like they’re crack.”

Dean’s too busy kissing Cas’ neck to defend himself. Besides, she’s right.

Cas maneuvers them into a chair at the kitchen table and holds onto Dean’s hips to keep him steady in his lap. He looks up at Dean with a soft smile and then leans forward for a kiss. He pulls away after just a second, but Dean reels him back in and pushes his tongue past his lips. Cas hums and tightens his grip, and things get really inappropriate really fast.

“We should probably talk about what I’m supposed to do in these situations,” Lisa says from the other end of the table. 

They ignore her.

They kiss until Dean gets uncomfortable, and Cas insists that he move to his own seat.

“Shit, you’re going to be all concerned mother hen, aren’t you?” Dean asks once they’re all in separate chairs and nobody’s making out with anyone anymore.

“Yes, and you will be, too, once the baby is born,” Cas replies. He reaches a hand over and rubs soothing circles into Dean’s belly.

“Yeah, I can see that happening,” Lisa adds.

“Mmm.” Dean closes his eyes and arches into Cas’ touch.

“You really have gained weight."

Dean smiles and feels a blush creep onto his cheeks.  

After a few more minutes, Cas gets up and squats next to Lisa’s chair. He places a hand over her completely flat stomach and gives her a small smile. 

“How do you feel?” he says so quietly that Dean almost doesn’t catch it.

“I feel great,” she replies in a serious tone. She reaches down and strokes a hand through Cas’ hair. “How have you been, handsome?”

“Lonely.” He stands up enough to give her a kiss on the lips. “You two—four—are everything to me.”

As if on cue, Ben runs into the kitchen and jumps on Cas’ back.

“Ben, how many times do I have to tell you that I am too old—”

“You missed me, too, right, Cas?” the kid interrupts.

While they all laugh, Dean grabs Ben and throws him over his shoulder. “All right, kid, we get it. You’re feeling left out.”

“Dean! Be careful. You shouldn’t be lifting—”

“I swear to god, Cas, if you start that shit this early…”

An argument breaks out then, half of it about whether they should curse in front of Ben and their future children and the other half about Cas’ controlling nature. They end up shouting over each other until Lisa very calmly says, “Enough.”

Cas and Dean both turn toward her.

“We are never going to make it the next eight months like this. Dean, watch your language. Cas, no panicking at every little move we make. You’ll just stress us out more. Now, can we please calmly discuss our sleeping situation?”

They stare at her blankly. Ben runs off.

With a roll of her eyes, Lisa explains, “There’s three of us, and no offense but you two aren’t small. A king-sized bed is going to feel pretty cramped.” 

“We could try to order a custom-sized one,” Cas suggests.

“I could build one.”

“No, Dean, you shouldn’t be exerting—”

“Oh my god, Cas,” Lisa and Dean say in unison.

“I think it’s a great idea, Dean, but how long will that take?” Lisa asks. 

“It's not like I have anything going on right now. It'll probably only take about two weeks."

“So, what do we do until then?”

“I still think we should look into ordering a—”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean interrupts. “That’ll take longer than me building one, and it would cost a shit ton of money.”

“Ah yes, because your $200 million net worth requires that you carefully budget every purchase. I forgot,” Cas deadpans.

Despite feeling annoyed with his mate, Dean laughs. “Just let me build the damn thing, Cas. I promise it’ll be better than any crap we buy online.”

“But what will we do in the meantime?”

They stand in silence for several seconds. Nobody offers any solutions.

That afternoon, Dean and Cas go shopping for a new mattress. When Lisa asks why she’s not invited, Dean says, “Yes, because it’s totally normal for an ex-girlfriend to go _mattress shopping_ with a mated couple.” Lisa has nothing to say to that.

They don’t even try to hide from the paparazzi, but Dean is glad he wore three layers of clothes to hide his extra weight. Feeling adventurous, Dean reels Cas in for a kiss when one of the paps asks for a “show,” and every single camera flashes. 

“Just once, I’d like to see you do something half-assed,” Cas whispers as they walk into the mattress store.

“What?”

“You decide you’re never going to come out and do everything you can to convince the entire world you’re an alpha—”

“I never _said_ I was an—”

“And then you decide you’re going to come out, so you do it as publicly as possible. Dean, look at me. I love that about you.”

Cas is the one who leans in for a kiss this time. 

Despite being stopped several times and having all the employees in the store freak the fuck out over them being there, they manage to buy a mattress within an hour. Dean assumed they would just strap it to the roof of Cas’ car, but it turns out Cas is a responsible adult and called his driver and told him to bring a truck over to the store. 

“Being famous is so cool,” Dean mumbles as a group of guys load the truck up with the new mattress.

“You say that as if it’s new for you.”

“You say that as if it’s _not_ new for you, dude.”

Cas stares straight ahead at the truck. “I suppose I’ve always had nice things.” He gives the smallest of smiles. “And you are unwaveringly blue collar.”

When they get home, they have the guys carry the mattress to their room and remove the existing bed frame. After the men leave, Dean, Cas and Lisa take the old mattress and the new mattress and shove them together in the corner of the room. They lay out mattress pads and blankets across the two so there’s no gap in the middle, and they pile up pillows all along the two walls. They fall into bed that night laughing at themselves for how ridiculous the whole situation is.

“Can you imagine if people found out we were sleeping on the goddamn floor?” Dean asks as they get settled.

“No offense, but this is more comfortable than your bed,” Lisa says. 

“That’s because we bought all this memory foam to go on top of it all.”

“Dean _insisted_ on the memory foam.”

“Well, I’m glad he did. And there’s so much _space.”_

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Dean punctuates his question by stretching his arms and legs out so he’s hitting both Cas and Lisa. 

They both push him out of the way and reposition themselves on either side of him. They all shuffle for a few minutes until Lisa is the first one to fall asleep. She curls up behind Dean and spoons him, so Dean and Cas are left facing each other in the dark.

“Do you think she would notice if we had sex?” Dean whispers.

“Do you _want_ to?”

“I mean, we haven’t in a month.”

“You know that means nothing to me.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “If you’re fine, I’m fine.”

“Is pregnancy increasing your sex drive?”

“Shh, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Cas is just about to fall asleep in front of the TV when Dean shouts from the garage, “Babe! Need your help!”

He sighs and pulls himself up from the couch. When he gets to the garage, he slips on a pair of shoes and safety glasses. 

“Dude, what’s up with the glasses? I just need help carrying stuff to our room,” Dean says as he pushes his own safety glasses up into his hair.

“Oh, is it done?” Cas looks down at the pile of wood on the floor and can’t make any sense of it.      

“It will be once we carry it inside and I put it together. C’mon, you grab the wood and I’ll grab the tools.”

It takes several trips to get everything to their room, but Cas isn’t about to complain. Dean is just over three months' pregnant, and he already complains of his body aching. He practically waddles when he walks, and he constantly presses his hands to his lower back. 

“OK, that’s all of it,” Cas announces as he sets down the last of the 2-by-4’s.

Dean doesn’t look up from the pieces he’s clamping together, but he gives a quiet, “Thanks, Cas.”

“Do you need me to hold anything up for you?”

Dean laughs and picks up a framing square. “Yeah, actually. You remember what we did with that table frame a while back?”

“We made it square without using a jig.”

“Exactly. And that’s what we’re going to do today. Where’s Lisa?” Dean points where he wants Cas to go, and Cas obeys.

“She and Ben went to the store.” He holds a corner together and awaits further instruction.

“Again? You and I just went two days ago.”

“Yes, well, I suppose that’s what happens when there are three adults, two of whom are pregnant, living in one house.” 

Dean pokes his bottom lip out as if realizing that’s a fair statement, and then he tells Cas what he needs him to do. The bed frame starts coming together fairly quickly, and eventually Dean doesn’t need Cas’ help anymore so Cas sits on the floor against the wall and watches.

Dean has always gotten on Cas’ case about staring, but since the start of his pregnancy he doesn’t seem to mind it as much. Three months in, Dean looks more like he’s about five months along. They questioned if he was actually carrying twins, but a recent ultrasound proved otherwise. He keeps refusing to buy new clothes, so his jeans hang low on his waist and his t-shirts ride up around his small bump—just enough to show the angry red lines on the underside of his stomach.

After their episode of _How Did This Get Made,_ both of their phones rang for two days straight. Within a week, they had been quoted in every magazine and had visited every talk show. They figured it wasn’t every day that a very famous omega man had a baby bump to show off, so they were willing to adhere to the wishes of the press. It set back the build time of the bed frame, but that was a small sacrifice. 

Of course, Lisa stayed at home during all of this and was incredibly gracious about it. Every night when they came home exhausted from a day of being in the public eye, she had dinner ready for them and would allow them to complain for as long as they wanted. She had sex with Dean when Cas didn’t feel like it, which happened more often than not. At first it seemed strange to have a woman love and care for them so unselfishly, but then Cas realized that loving and taking care of one another is what a relationship is about and the three of them are actually really good at it. Adding Lisa to the mix made Cas and Dean  _better_ together.

“All right, how’s it look?” Dean asks, slightly out of breath, as he stands next to the bed frame with his hands on his hips. 

“It looks perfect.”

“Good. We need to seal it while I have this tarp down.” Dean rubs the sweat from his brow and plops down on the floor. He bends his knees and leans back on his hands like he’s going to give birth right now. “Can you go get the stuff from the garage? I’m too tired.”

Cas smiles and gets up to join Dean. He sits behind him and pushes him forward so he can massage his shoulders. “We don’t have to do it right now.”

“Mm.”

“You did a great job building this, Dean.”

“Mm-hmm.”

The side door opens and shuts, but Lisa doesn’t call for help with the groceries so Cas and Dean stay put.

“Are you getting hungry?” Cas whispers.

“M’always hungry. Think I’m more horny than hungry right now though.”

“Are you sure? I can’t smell anything past your sweat.”

“Very sexy, Cas. Can you go ahead and fuck me right here on this tarp, or do I have to beg?”

A shiver runs down Cas’ spine, and he reaches down to rub his hand over Dean’s stomach. His skin is stretched taut, but when Cas moves his hand to his hip he finds it soft and pliant so he sinks his fingers in. It’s been at least a week since he really took the time to touch his mate, and in that time he’s grown even more. 

“I love how you’re growing. I love that you’re carrying _our_ child and that you’re doing such a great job of it. You’re perfect.” 

“Dude, quit being weird. C’mon, seriously, don’t make me beg.”

Cas growls and backs away from Dean so he can take his clothes off. Dean laughs in victory and removes his own clothes. He crawls over to the mattresses and presents, but then he immediately mumbles, “Fuck that,” and lies on his side.

“Too tired to stay on your elbows and knees?” Cas asks with a laugh as he curls up behind Dean and wraps an arm around his stomach.

“Too heavy,” Dean replies with a pat to his belly. “Stick a hand in my ass, see how ready I am.”

Cas easily slides in the knuckles of his fist. “You were not joking,” he comments as he works the rest of his fist in.

Dean sighs and pushes back against his hand. “Nope. You hard yet, tiger? I’m dying here.”

With some maneuvering, Cas angles his cock just below his arm and gently removes his fist. His cock easily replaces it, and it’s not until he’s fully seated that Dean clenches around him. 

“How are you this open?” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear as they rock together.

“Body’s getting ready to push a kid out I guess.” 

“You know that’s not how that works, right?” He kisses Dean’s shoulder and picks up the rhythm of his thrusts. “You’re going to have to get a C-section. Men don’t have a birth canal.”

Dean wiggles and shifts, and Cas gasps at the sensation. “What’s the point of me being able to get pregnant if I can’t _produce_ the baby?”

“I think the answer is something about us not being the final stage of evolution.”

“’Course not. Mutants don’t exist yet.”

“In any case, modern medical practices make it possible for you to ‘produce’ a baby with nothing but a scar across your lower abdomen.” Cas squeezes Dean tightly in his arms and feels his orgasm building. 

“Mmm.” Dean lazily reaches down for his cock and begins to stroke it. 

The door of the bedroom cracks open, but neither of them turn toward the sound. They’re both getting too close to change their pace now.

“Oh good, you finished the bed!” Lisa says excitedly as she comes into the room. “When you guys are finished, we can put the mattresses on, right?”

“Yeah, just give—us—a—second,” Dean responds through measured breaths.

“Cas, can you not knot—”

Cas’ orgasm cuts Lisa off. He sighs and relaxes, and Dean is quick to follow. Because Dean is so open, Cas’ knot is able to swell to almost twice its normal size. He immediately comes again because of it.

“What were you saying, Lis?” Dean asks, still sounding out of breath.

She waves them off. “Forget it.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know I keep making up stupid medical nonsense but this is A/B/O and what's the point of A/B/O if you don't make up stupid medical nonsense

At seven months, the doctor orders that Dean stay on bed rest until delivery.

It’s nice. For about a week.

“Lisa and I are going out. Do you need anything?” Cas asks one afternoon, picking up trash from the nightstand as he talks.

“Where you going? And hey, if you put a trashcan in throwing distance I won’t keep leaving everything there. I hate how messy this set-up feels.”

“Well, if you wouldn’t snack so much then you wouldn’t have as much—”

“I’ve only gained, like, 35 pounds,” Dean mumbles. 

“I’m still baffled that you’re not carrying twins.” Cas pats Dean’s belly and leans over to press his ear against it. “Yes, I suppose it’s only one I hear in there.” 

Dean swats him away. “You still haven’t told me where you’re going.”

Cas kisses his belly and stands back up. “We’re getting lunch, and then we’re going to the store. We might have to run other errands, too, I’m not sure.”

“Oh, OK.” Dean looks down and fiddles with the edge of a blanket.

“Dean. I’ll bring you food if you ask for it.”

Overall, being pregnant kind of sucks. Dean feels left out when Cas and Lisa do things, and he hates staying in one place for too long. If he had known beforehand that pregnancy would make him lazy and hungry and horny all the time, he would’ve thought that sounded amazing.

Now, he’s just tired of it.

The next time Cas comes in the room, he shakes Dean awake and hovers over him like he was afraid Dean was dead instead of asleep.

“Dude, what the hell?” 

“Dean, we’ve made a huge mistake.”

“What? What’s going on?” Dean rubs sleep from his eyes and sits up. It’s only then that he notices Lisa standing on the other side of the room with her arms crossed protectively over her stomach. “You OK, Lis?”

“Dean, they saw us. The-the paps, they saw us,” Cas stammers uncharacteristically.

“Whoa, whoa, hey, c’mere.” Dean reaches for Cas, and luckily his alpha goes willingly into his arms. “There’s no need to panic, Cas. You’re fine.”

“They saw us kissing, Dean,” Lisa calmly explains.

“They get a picture?”

Lisa nods.

“Did you talk to them?”

Lisa sighs and pushes her hair behind her ear. “I yelled, ‘it’s not what you think.’”

Dean huffs a laugh and rubs Cas’ back. “So, are we blaming the pregnancy hormones for how stupid of a decision it was for the two of you to go out in public so much? I mean, _I_ definitely didn’t think about how dumb that was.”

“We didn’t think about it either until _after_ we kissed,” Cas laments.

“Well. I guess they were bound to find out eventually.”

Cas pulls away and stares at Dean. “How are you so cavalier about this? They’re going to think I’m cheating on you and having a child with someone else—your _ex-girlfriend_ —and you want us to publicly announce that the three of us are in a polyamorous relationship?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Cas, but I’ve kind of made a habit of announcing my private life to the public. What’s that phrase? In for a penny, in for a pound?”

“This is different, Dean.”

“I don’t think it is,” Lisa offers. She tentatively walks over to the bed and sits on the end of it. “I think being honest and explaining what happened is better than the speculation will be. And, I don’t know, I think people will think you two are just really fucking weird. There are weird celebrities, and you guys are already making your way into that category. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but the media tends to leave the weird celebrities alone once they reach that…I don’t know, Johnny Depp level of weirdness.”

Cas and Dean look at each other as they consider it. After a minute, Cas turns toward Lisa.

“Do you think it will affect our organization?”

“You mean the charity organization you run and fund out of your own pocket? The one that supports omega men and women during times of crisis and teaches people that traditional mate pairings aren’t the only acceptable way of life? _That_ organization?” 

“You make a good point."

“OK, so it’s settled,” Dean says, clapping his hands together. “Somebody call up E! News. Let’s get a camera in here so I don’t have to get out of bed.”

Lisa and Cas laugh, and then Cas suggests that they wait until the picture comes out before doing anything.

Of course, they don’t have to wait very long. By the end of the day it’s all over the Internet. Lisa has to reassure Cas once again that everything is going to be all right. Dean tries to remember what it was like when their roles were reversed and it was him who was freaking out while Cas was completely fine with everything. It seems Cas has gotten more anxious since becoming an A-list celebrity, and Dean has simply stopped giving a fuck about anything.

“Divorce? Why are they saying ‘divorce’? They know we’re not married, right?” Dean asks as he scrolls through one of the articles.

“Technically, mated couples have the same rights as married couples,” Cas responds from the other side of the bed.

“So what’s the point of getting married?” Dean asks as he shifts under the covers and tries to rub the knot in his lower back.

“Well, one of you guys could marry _me,”_ Lisa chimes in from the end of the bed where she’s lying sideways across it. 

“Frankly, marriage is less of a commitment,” Cas answers. “To get divorced, you sign a piece of paper. To lose a mate…”

“You can never be mated again and every relationship after is unsatisfying no matter how hard you work at it,” Dean supplies. “I mean, that’s what people _say_ at least. Cas, let’s break up and see what happens.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Lisa says at the same time Cas says, “That’s not something you should joke about.”

“Geez, guys, get off my back. I’m _pregnant_ and on _bed rest._ Be gentle with me.”

Lisa and Cas both roll their eyes.

Cas’ phone starts ringing, and he doesn’t bother excusing himself from the room to answer it. In fact, he sets it on the bed and puts it on speaker. 

“Hey, Claire,” Dean says without looking at the caller ID.

“Hey, Mom, you pop a kid out yet?”

“Claire, please,” Cas chastises.

“Yeah, one day you’ll be pregnant and—oh wait, no you won’t because you never get laid,” Dean teases.

“Ha ha, very funny. Joke’s on you, I got laid last weekend.”

 _“What?”_ all three of them shout in unison.

“Wow, that was way too easy. I’m kidding, dumbasses.” 

Dean looks over at Cas and whispers, “She’s not biologically related to you, so how is it she’s more asexual than you are?”

“Hey, Dean, I can hear you. You know what’s crazy? Cas’ bloodline isn’t the sole beholder of asexuality. Shocking, I know. Anyway, when the fuck are you guys due again? I need to make sure my step-siblings’ births don’t coincide with exams.”

“Dean’s caesarean is scheduled for December 15, and Lisa is due on the 10,” Cas answers.

Lisa and Dean give each other the knowing look they always share whenever Cas gets all _alpha._

“Well, shit, I don’t get home until the 18.” 

“What day is your last exam?” Lisa asks. 

“The 18. I’m driving home immediately after. I have an exam on the 15 though, so I’m definitely going to fail that.”

“Goddamn it, we shouldn’t have told you the exact date.” Dean side-eyes Cas. “Focus on school, and your reward will be meeting the kids on the 18, capisce?”

“Yeah, I fucking capisce. So, uh, great job with the PDA today, guys. I got six phone calls because of it.”

“You don’t have that many friends,” Dean mumbles.

“What did you tell people, Claire?” Cas asks very seriously. 

“Uh, the truth? That this is what happens when a threesome gets out of hand?”

“Good. That’s good,” Cas answers with a definitive nod.

“You’re going to come out with a statement, right? You’re not just going to let the media have a field day with this, are you?”

They all exchange a look. Dean responds, “We’re figuring it out.” 

“Man, you guys are fucked. Hey, Lisa, tell Ben I said what’s up.”

“You know, Cas and I live with and take care of Ben, too.”

“Yeah, whatever. Bye, losers.”

After they hang up, Dean says, “All right, team, let’s figure out what the hell to tell the world.”

 

* * *

 

**Dean Winchester Confirms that Mate Castiel Novak is Not Actually Cheating on him**

The Internet blew up yesterday over a picture of Castiel Novak getting cozy with a noticeably pregnant ex-girlfriend of Dean Winchester. Only recently did Dean and Cas officially come out as a couple, and even more recently did they release the shocking announcement that Dean is pregnant. It seems Hollywood’s favorite new couple is determined to confuse everyone, or maybe they’re just pulling off the most elaborate publicity stunt the world’s ever seen.

In any case, the couple was quick to dispel the adultery theories floating around yesterday. According to both of them, they are very happily mated and expecting their first child in two months.

“We’re also expecting our second child,” Dean amended. 

Instead of answering questions in person, Dean released the following statement this morning:

> _Things aren’t always what they look like. Cas isn’t cheating on me—or, at least, he’s not cheating on me with Lisa. I guess he could be cheating on me with someone else, but I’m PRETTY SURE he’s not._
> 
> _Anyway, Cas and I have been friends with Lisa for a long time. She and her kid have always been like family to us and yada yada all that mushy crap. (Any kids reading this, cover your eyes now.) One night about seven months ago, the three of us got drunk and slept together. There might’ve been heats and a rut involved and it MIGHT have resulted in not just me getting knocked up but also Lisa._
> 
> _So we did what any logical people would do and created what’s called a “polyamorous” relationship. That’s fancy talk for building a super deluxe king-sized bed that can fit three people (two of whom are pregnant) on it. The three of us plan on staying together and raising our kids in a totally traditional way. And since I know you’re going to ask: Cas is the biological father of Lisa’s baby._
> 
> _Please send all of your complaints to Claire Novak, who can be found anytime of day or night on that park bench where all the stoners at UCLA smoke._
> 
> _Dean Winchester_

* * *

 

_December 15_

 

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?”

“Hmm?”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “You need to chill out, Cas. Being a dad is awesome. There’s nothing to it.”

As if on cue, Deanna and Kent run into the room screaming, and Sam scoops them both up in his arms and chastises them before releasing them again.

“I know what being a father is like,” Cas says somewhat bitterly.

“Oh—I know. I know.” Sam clears his throat. “I just mean—you know, this is different than how it was with Claire.”

“Yes, I suppose you have a point. I’m sorry, Sam, I’m a bit on edge.”

“I under—”

“Hey, who’s getting my duffel bag?” Dean asks as he waddles into the kitchen with both of his hands supporting his back. “Can’t lift anything, remember? It’s in our closet. And whoever’s not getting that can fill up a water bottle for me and maybe grab me a bag of chips or something. And hey, there better be a memory foam seat support thing waiting in the car because I will fucking scream if I have to deal with this back pain for five more minutes. Where’s Lisa? She planning on being there for the birth of my child, or is she skipping out? No, Sam, not that water bottle. The red one. The red one is mine. It’s by the sink on the top shelf next to the Captain America cup. By the sink. Jesus, Sammy.”

Dean continues fussing, but Cas is too busy searching for his duffel bag to really pay attention. As he’s coming out of the bedroom, he nearly runs into Lisa in the hallway.  

“Are you coming with us?” he asks pointblank. 

“Does Dean want me to?”

As if on cue, Dean shouts, “Lis! Where the hell are you?”

“I think the answer is yes,” Cas says. As they walk down the hall together, Cas places a hand on Lisa’s lower back and asks, “How are you feeling?”

“Five days late,” she answers honestly.

“On the bright side, there’s no need to panic.”

“Yeah, but I wanted my kid to be older than his.” 

“You already have Ben. He’s older than both of our new kids.”

“Gee, wow, Cas, I didn’t realize.”

“My apologies.”

Despite feeling like his head might explode at any minute, Cas is relieved that it’s finally time for his children to come into the world. Dean and Lisa both… _turned_ on him in the past couple of months, and he has struggled to maintain his composure surrounded by very ornery, very pregnant omegas. The worst thing he could’ve done is assert his authority over them as their alpha, and he takes pride in the fact that he didn’t revert to that animalistic behavior.

Not that they’ll ever thank him for it or anything. They probably didn’t even notice.

“Cas! Lisa! We’re leaving!” 

Lisa takes Cas’ hand and squeezes it. “You ready, Dad?”

He takes a deep breath and nods once.

 

* * *

 

Dean finishes his bottle of water five minutes into the 20-minute ride to the hospital. Luckily his driver came prepared, and he hands back another bottle immediately.

Dean doesn’t want his family to know how nervous he is, so the only people allowed in his car are Sam and Cas. Lisa protested the decision, but Dean reminded her that she is also pregnant and they’ve reached the point where their respective hormones are competing with each other instead of helping each other. Or something like that. In any case, Lisa and Billie and the kids are in a separate car.

“Have you guys decided on a name?” Sam asks casually from the front seat.

Cas and Dean look at each other and shrug. “Hadn’t really thought about it,” Dean answers.

“You serious? You’re about to have two kids and you haven’t thought about names?”

“Well, you already named your kid after me so I can’t really name my kid after you, can I?” Dean shifts in his seat and presses a hand to his belly, and Cas instinctively reaches over to massage his side. Dean heaves a sigh of relief and winks at Cas in thanks. “I like the name Ford for a boy.”

“We are not naming our son after Harrison Ford.”

“Hey, it’s better than _Georgia.”_

“I still stand by that suggestion. I see no problem commemorating how we met, and ‘Atlanta’ isn’t exactly an appropriate name for a human being.”

“Sorry, Cas, you’re right. Let’s name our kid ‘Bright.’ Nice and gender neutral. We’ll solidify our acceptance into the canon of weird celebrities even more than we’ve already done.”

“You guys are going to be those types of parents that wait until the birth certificate has to be printed, and then you’re going to delay that, too,” Sam chimes in.

Dean turns more toward Cas and grabs his hand to move it to his other side. He could massage his own stomach, but Cas’ hands are much stronger.

“Maybe we’ll see the kid and immediately just ‘know’ what its name is—”

The sound of Cas’ phone ringing cuts Dean off. Dean grumbles at the loss of Cas’ hands on his stomach, but he’s quickly quieted by the phone conversation.

“Are you sure?”

Lisa is yelling on the other end, but Dean can’t make out what she’s saying.

“OK, well, we’re already on the way to the hospital, so—yes. Yes, I understand. Lisa, we’re prepared for this. Of course it’s not ideal, but—OK. We’ll meet you there.”

Cas calmly hangs up and slides his phone back into his pocket. He looks toward the front and doesn’t say anything.

Dean sighs and drops his head back against the seat. “Lisa’s water broke, didn’t it?”

“I’m afraid so,” Cas replies.

“Awesome.”

 

* * *

 

 _Lisa’s water broke????_

_What’s happening??_

_Is Dean in surgery yet?_

_CAS_

_Is either kid out yet?_

_For the love of GOD can you please text me back_

Cas sits in the hospital lobby and scrolls through his texts. It’s so quiet that the sound of his thumbs tapping the screen seems rude. A woman across from him is staring at him, and when he looks up at her she opens her mouth in surprise and then nudges the person next to her.

_Both pups are here._

“So if you’re here, does that mean that Dean Winchester is having a baby right now?” the woman next to Cas whispers.

He frowns at her and responds, “Yes. Excuse me.” He stands and heads toward Dean’s room.

They have two security guards stationed in the hallway, and there are several more throughout the hospital to ensure that reporters don’t sneak in. Cas informed the guards not to notify them if anything happens and to simply take care of it quietly. They don’t need the added stress. 

He nods at the guards and tentatively steps inside Dean’s room. Dean is, unsurprisingly, sound asleep.

Cas walks over to his side and runs a gentle hand through his hair. There’s sweat on Dean’s brow, and Cas wipes it with his shirtsleeve. He inhales deeply and relishes in Dean’s scent. It’s been too long since his mate smelled like himself instead of his pregnant self.

Dean stirs and whines in his sleep, swatting at Cas’ hand and then grabbing it and holding it against his chest instead.

“Dean,” Cas whispers.

“Mm.”

“Dean.” 

“Mm— _what.”_

Cas smiles as Dean finally cracks his eyes open. 

“Dude, I just had a baby surgically removed from my body. Why the hell are you waking me up?” He gets a better grip on Cas’ hand and laces their fingers together.

“Lisa had our baby about 10 minutes ago.”

Dean’s eyes widen, and he sits up straighter in bed. “What? Where is she? Where is it?”

“She’s just down the hall. Do you want me to bring the baby to you?” 

“Fuck yeah, I want you to bring the baby to me. Get out of here.”

Dean lets go of Cas’ hand, and Cas kisses his forehead before leaving. His heart pounds in his chest as he walks down the hall, but he can’t let Lisa or Dean see how nervous he is. As soon as Dean’s C-section ended, they whisked the baby away without even showing him to either of them.

The doctor assured them that everything was fine, but that was half an hour ago and they still haven’t met their son. 

There’s a security guard near Lisa’s door, too, but a lot less conspicuously. The idea was not to draw attention to her since she’s not even famous and chances are the media would’ve forgotten that she’s here anyway. Cas knocks and waits for Lisa’s verbal approval before he goes in.

Lisa beams at him, and Cas closes his eyes and takes in the scent of mother and child— _his_ child—and lets it envelop him in calmness.

“Dean wants to meet his daughter,” Cas explains as he crosses the room.

Lisa looks down at the baby in her arms and gently holds her out for Cas to take. Cas feels tears welling in his eyes once he has her, and he stares down at her in awe.

“I can’t believe _you_ were the one who ended up having a 10-pound baby,” Cas teases.

“Yeah, how’d _that_ happen? How heavy is our son?”

“Seven pounds, six ounces.” 

“Have the doctors…?”

Cas shakes his head. “Dean doesn’t seem to be panicking yet, so I suppose we shouldn’t either.”

“I’m sure everything’s fine, Cas. It’s going to be OK. Um, are you sure you’re allowed to take my baby to a different room?”

“Have you breastfed yet?”

Lisa nods.

“And when was the last time a nurse checked on you?”

“About five minutes ago.”

“Good, then I’ve got a window of time to sneak her out of here.” He starts walking to the door.

“Is it safe?”

“Please, Lisa, I’m a doctor,” he responds with a dramatic wink back at her.

The security guards give him suspicious looks in the hallway, but they don’t stop him from taking the baby into Dean’s room.

Dean reaches his arms out impatiently and tells Cas to hurry up already. Cas sets the baby in his arms and sits in the chair next to Dean’s bed.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean whispers. “I see you got your daddy’s scowl.” 

Cas rolls his eyes. 

“God, I’m going to spoil the shit out of you.”

“Dean, language.”

“You don’t know this yet, unnamed baby, but your dad and I are really famous and we’re going to give you everything you want.”

“No, we’re not.”

“I’m buying you a castle for your first birthday.”

“Dean.” 

A nurse comes inside then and looks incredibly confused that Dean has a baby in his arms. Cas jumps up and takes the baby from Dean and tries to explain the situation.

“That’s fine, Dr. Novak. I’m going to need you to return the baby to her mother as soon as we’re done here. Have a seat.”

Cas wonders if she’s being polite because they’re famous or because she’s about to deliver bad news.

“We’re sorry to keep you guys waiting,” she starts. “When your baby was delivered, we encountered a phenomenon that most of us had only ever read in our textbooks. Excuse me for my bluntness, but I was told you two prefer bluntness, so—”

“Was it Paranoia of the Olfactory System?” Cas interrupts. 

“What the fuck are you—”

“The new term is Olfactory Paranoia Syndrome, or OPS,” the nurse corrects. “Many believe it to be a myth or a joke in medical texts, but—”

“You smelled it yourself when my child was born,” Cas finishes.

The nurse nods.

“All right, seriously, are you guys jerking my chain? This is a joke, right?”

“Mr. Winchester, when your child was born he…emitted a scent that alerts the human brain of danger. It is the baby’s way of trying to tell us that he is under distress without actually telling us what the distress is. Sometimes it means nothing, but sometimes—”

“It means the baby is in mortal danger.”

“Oh boy, I sure do love that we live in a world where a fucking _smell_ could mean my baby’s going to die.”

“Your baby is fine, Mr. Winchester,” the nurse assures. 

Dean and Cas both heave a sigh of relief and turn to look at each other before looking back at the nurse. 

“His scent is leveling out, and he seems to be perfectly healthy. We will bring him to you shortly. However, before you leave we will have to go over the potential issues you may face down the road. Nothing too serious, but because OPS is such a rare phenomenon we have to take precautions. Now, please return Ms. Braeden’s baby to her.”

After the nurse leaves, Dean asks, “Was that a joke?” 

“It _is_ often joked about in medical school. They’re going to tell us that it could signify gender dysphoria or gender designation problems during puberty.”

“What?” 

“Either our child could be transgender, or he could present as both an alpha and omega at puberty. Or some combination of gender and designation that doesn’t quite match.”

“Couldn’t we go through the same thing when Ben hits puberty?”

“Most likely. That would be best-case scenario with Ben. An O/O child carries far more health risks than an OPS O/A child. But for now, let’s not worry about anything except trying to decide on names. I’m going to go return our daughter to Lisa.”

 

* * *

  

Two minutes after Cas leaves, another nurse comes in carrying their son. Dean bounces in his bed despite the pain it puts on his stomach, and he starts crying before the baby’s completely passed off to him.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes,” the nurse says before leaving. 

“You do smell kind of weird,” Dean says with a laugh as he looks down at his son.

The baby stirs and fusses and paws at Dean’s chest.

“Oh shit, I bet you’re hungry. Uh, fuck. I don’t know if I produce milk, buddy. I know, I’m the most useless baby-making factory in the world. OK. Um. Your other dad will be in here soon and he can sneak you over to your mom to get fed.”

As if on cue, Cas comes back in the room and rushes over to Dean’s side.

“He looks like you,” Cas says.

“How can you tell?”

“I just can. So, should we pick a name?" 

“Do you think we should go with something gender neutral?”

“Something like ‘Bright’?” Cas teases. 

Dean looks down at his son and starts to cry again. “It doesn’t matter what we call him. I love him so damn much already.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
